


We Interrupt This Reunion

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: For Science Bros Week 2018Prompt: Gold





	We Interrupt This Reunion

Tony stepped through Strange's portal to stand alongside Bruce at the base of the staircase that had been decimated by Hulk. Under normal circumstances the revelation of a wizard in New York City would have piqued Tony's interest. But on this day it paled in comparison to the revelation that was Bruce Banner. Unable to take his eyes off of the man he feared he'd lost forever, he begged a favor of the doctor and his companion.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Tony grabbed Bruce's tattered sleeve and began to lead him to an adjoining room.

Strange attempted to interject. "Stark, we don't have..." But his words fell short as the pained look on the billionaire's face persuaded him to grant the request.

 

The sun shown through the huge stained glass windows of the sitting room, casting the pair in a soft golden glow which made Bruce appear as some heavenly body to Tony's misty eyes. He held Bruce in place with a tight grip on the man's shoulders. Tony needed to veryify before letting his guard down. Before letting go of two years of misery. Before he started to believe in happiness again.

"Is it really you?" It was a lame question to ask, but the myriad of salutations he'd imagined every day since he last laid eyes on Bruce escaped him in the moment. 

Bruce replied softly, "It's me." 

But it wasn't the words that convinced Tony. Those could come from anyone's mouth. Instead, it was the cautious smile which accompanied them that told Tony this was his Bruce. Tony had seen it before. Too many times. This unsure expression of a man who holds on tight to each thread of hope, only to be let down time and again. No imposter could possibly mimic it to Tony's satisfaction. It was a look that was unique to Bruce, and this would be the one and only time Tony would find any redeeming quality to it. He'd gladly give all of his gold to banish it permanently from Bruce's face. 

For now he'd have to settle for a temporary fix, as he leaned in and gently kissed the doubt away for both of them.

 

They wished it had been the sheer power of their combined emotions that made the earth suddenly shake beneath their feet.


End file.
